


One BalmSwatch of Scent #10, Please.

by peonypaper



Series: Tengoku Labs [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonypaper/pseuds/peonypaper
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa are a rare Alpha pair at university. When Iwaizumi's doctor notices a lot of mating marks during a sports physical, he refers them to a Bonding therapist.~~"It sure as hell sounds like he threatened you."Oikawa's eyes are steely and his jaw is tight. Protective pheromones are rolling off of him and Iwaizumi can't help but take a shuddering breath in of the intoxicating scent.Iwaizumi rubs Oikawa's jaw again and grabs one of his clenched fists."I just wanted to do what I needed to do to close out that appointment and get the hell out of there. And, I didn't want ANYONE giving you a hard time. No one is going to look at my boyfriend and check for marks."
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Tengoku Labs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780972
Comments: 28
Kudos: 142





	1. Marks

Iwaizumi did not know how to bring up his doctor visit to Oikawa.

“And, then, do you KNOW what he did, Iwa-Chan? He touched the volleyball, he actually reached his grimy fingers out and—”

“Oikawa, I need to talk to y—”

“—the ball. The actual ball, Iwa-Chan. In MY hands. About to serve—”

“Oikawa, the doctor said that we—”

“You KNOW I take a minute to focus. I need that—”

“Oikawa, can I just tell you something imp—”

“The spin and the forehead touch, it helps me—"

“Oikawa! Holy hell. Will you listen to me?”

“Rude, Iwa-Chan, I only—”

He trails off when he sees Iwaizumi’s expression.

“Wait. Did you say doctor?”

“Yes, Oikawa. My physical was today, remember?”

Oikawa reaches out to grab both of Iwaizumi’s hands in a tight grip.

“Why didn’t you tell me? Oh my god. You’re dying. I’m going to be a widow.”

“Um, I think you mean widower, and we’re not actually married, but Oikawa! Holy shit. Slow down. I’m not dying.”

“Okay. I’m sorry! You just scared me there for a second. Are you sick?”

Oikawa presses fluttering hands to Iwaizumi’s neck, forehead, and stomach and then starts lifting his arms and gently turning his hands over.

“What are you doing? Looking for plague sores?”

Gentle ministrations over, he drops both hands with a huff.

Iwaizumi laughs, takes a step closer and softly lays his hand on Oikawa’s jaw.

“I didn’t mean to scare you—I’m fine. Fine. The doctor just noticed my—ah—marks.”

~~  


The physical was a routine one. All university sports players were required to undergo periodic check-ups. Iwaizumi was expecting to be in and out in under an hour and was surprised when the doctor asked if he’d be willing to wait in the office a little longer to talk with a specialist, Dr. Tasukete.

“What? Why? Was all my lab work okay?”

“Absolutely, yes. I apologize—I should have started with that. Everything looks great. You are healthy, fit, and your bloodwork looks, well, basically perfect. Even for a young Alpha, your numbers are extraordinary.”

“Then what’s the problem? What kind of specialist is Dr. Tasukete? A sports medicine doctor?”

“No, actually. She's a Bonding Therapist.”

Iwaizumi bites the response he was about to let out. He does not need a damn Bonding Therapist. From what he’s heard, they’ve become fairly common for Alpha/Omega pairs. He and Oikawa are both Alphas. What the hell do they need help with bonding for? He smirks thinking of the previous night and the way Oikawa's slender fingers had gripped into his hips, biting into Iwaizumi's shoulder--

“Wait. Is this because of the marks? The scratches and stuff? How is that anybody’s business?” He is almost growling by the end of the last question and fights against releasing any aggressive pheromones.

The doctor calmly holds a hand out and Iwaizumi can see that he’s pressing a small device in his other hand. A soothing scent reaches Iwaizumi’s senses and he calms, despite himself.

“Talking to a Bonding Therapist is recommended for anyone in a relationship, no matter your secondary gender. And, yes, I noticed you had been aggre--thoroughly marked. Sex between Alpha pairs can be dangerous.”

He holds his hand up again, placating.

“I see your expression of disbelief. Yes, you’re obviously both Alphas—you’re tough, strong, and can be immune to pain. You could still hurt each other, though.”

“If I believe that—which I don’t, why is it anyone’s business but ours?”

“Ah, well, you _are_ a scholarship athlete at this university. Your health is something the university has invested in. Remember, it’s just a conversation.”

“And, if I talk to this therapist, then you’ll stop talking about the marks? I can go? No one will bother Oi—my partner?”

Oikawa’s physical wasn’t for another six weeks. They’d just have to be more careful before that one.

“Ah, I’ve always admired Alpha protectiveness." His expression is almost wistful. "It’s not often I get to see it displayed for another Alpha.”

A knock at the door brings a nurse letting them know that Dr. Tasukete is ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What on earth is the Bonding Therapist going to suggest to Iwa? Will let you know soon!
> 
> I love these dorks so much.


	2. Iwaizumi and the Bonding Therapist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It sure as hell sounds like he threatened you."
> 
> Oikawa's eyes are steely and his jaw is tight. Protective pheromones are rolling off of him and Iwaizumi can't help but take a shuddering breath in of the intoxicating scent.
> 
> Iwaizumi rubs Oikawa's jaw again and grabs one of his clenched fists.
> 
> "I just wanted to do what I needed to do to close out that appointment and get the hell out of there. And, I didn't want ANYONE giving you a hard time. No one is going to look at my boyfriend and check for marks."
> 
> Just the thought of it is making Iwaizumi's spine stiffen and his shoulders roll. His own pheromones are now mixing with Oikawa's and both of their eyes are darkening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely read Chapter 1 first!

"Wait. Hold the fuck up! The doctor threatened your scholarship?"

  
"No, Oikawa, it didn't feel like that at all--it just felt like he was in our damn business. Our very private business."

  
"It sure as hell sounds like he threatened you."

  
Oikawa's eyes are steely and his jaw is tight. Protective pheromones are rolling off of him and Iwaizumi can't help but take a shuddering breath in of the intoxicating scent.

  
Iwaizumi rubs Oikawa's jaw again and grabs one of his clenched fists.

  
"I just wanted to do what I needed to do to close out that appointment and get the hell out of there. And, I didn't want ANYONE giving you a hard time. No one is going to fucking look at my boyfriend and check for marks."

  
Just the thought of it is making Iwaizumi's spine stiffen and his shoulders roll. His own pheromones are now mixing with Oikawa's and both of their eyes are darkening.

  
"Christ. Thinking of them lifting up your shirt or pulling down your pants--"

  
Iwaizumi growls and fits his head into the bend of Oikawa's neck.

  
"--those are OUR marks. I would talk to anyone...I would fucking DO anything to keep someone from looking at you like that."

  
For once, Oikawa is silent. He lifts a hand to Iwaizumi's nape to hold him in place.

  
Iwaizumi's voice is uncharacteristically small.

  
"I don't _hurt_ you, do I?"

  
"No, Hajime. No--never. I love when you mark me. I love everything we do together."

  
Iwaizumi softly kisses the magical point where Oikawa's long neck meets his shoulder. It is one of Iwaizumi's favorite spots. He can barely stand how much he loves kissing Oikawa there.

  
"Besides, Hajime, you were the one that had people checking marks. What I did to YOU. How I marked YOU. Do **I** hurt **you**?"

  
Iwaizumi's strong arms circle Oikawa tight and he buries his head deeper.

  
" **Never**. I want you to mark me. To know that I made you lose control. Christ, Tooru, it makes me feel so good."

  
"I'm also letting everyone know that you're mine, Iwa-Chan. Mine."

  
Oikawa's fingers grip powerfully into the back of Iwaizumi's neck and he lets out a soft growl of his own.

  
"Before I mark you some more though, tell me the rest about these nosy doctors looking at your marks. MY marks, Iwa-Chan. Mine."

  
~~

  
Most doctors he had ever met were Betas. Iwaizumi was surprised when he went into the Bonding Therapist's office and sensed an Alpha. She indicated for him to sit in one of the chairs in a small seating circle and got out from behind her desk to join him.

  
"I'm Dr. Tasukete, a licensed Bonding Therapist and I appreciate you speaking with me today."

  
Iwaizumi gave a small bow and tried to fix his face into one of indifferent politeness.

  
"Sure, I do not understand why I'm here though."

  
"You are in a relationship with a fellow Alpha yes? A male Alpha?"

  
The indifferent mask was getting hard for Iwaizumi to keep on.

  
"Yes."

  
"How long have you been together?"

  
Iwaizumi almost says forever. "A long time. Friends since we were kids. Teammates almost that long. Together since Year 3 of high school."

  
She checks her tablet, swiping through several screens.

  
"You're in your second year here, so you've been together for over 2 years?"

  
"Yes."

  
"Your physician noticed that you carried a lot of physical marking. Is this a result of marking during sex?"

  
Iwaizumi takes several breaths before answering. He notices that Dr. Tasukete does not have a calming scent remote in her hand. 

  
"Yes."

  
"Can you tell me more about this?"

  
"No."

  
The doctor turns her head slightly and smiles.

  
"What we talk about stays here. Part of my job is to help mated pairs have healthy relationships, both emotionally and physically."

  
"I thought only Alphas and Omegas needed that type of help."

  
"It's true that many Alpha/Omega pairs seek out our help to ensure that the Omega stays safe and to help with Alpha aggression in general. But, I counsel all kinds of pairings."

  
"We don't need help."

  
"Can you tell me more about that? Why don't you need help?"

  
"We're happy. We're--." Iwaizumi is having trouble thinking of words to describe what he and Oikawa have to a stranger that won't give away too much, but is still honest. "We're together. We're...each other's."

  
"Each other's. That's powerful." She looks quickly down from his face and then back up to meet his eyes. "I see that you don't have any marks where it would be visible--on your neck or arms. And, I'm guessing your lower legs? Nothing that could be seen in, for example, a volleyball uniform? Is this the same for your partner?"

  
"Yes. Yes to all of that." Iwaizumi groans inwardly at what Oikawa would say if he ever left a mark on his face. 

  
"So, this tells me that you and your partner are in control enough when you are being physically intimate that you keep yourselves from marking where anyone can see it. That's a really good sign." She pauses. "Your doctor wasn't specific on the marks."

  
Iwaizumi holds her Alpha gaze and says nothing.

  
"Okay, let me help. Scratches? Bites?"

  
"Yes."

  
"Bruises?"

  
"We don't hit each other!"

  
"Bruises from gripping each other tightly, I mean."

  
"Yes." Iwaizumi is reaching his limit of enduring this conversation. "Look, it doesn't hurt us. We can barely even feel it at the time. We both like it. What's the problem?"

  
"A-ha. You mention not even being able to feel it in the moment. The pheromones and hormones you are producing during Alpha sex are natural pain inhibitors, which can make aggressive sex dangerous."

  
"Sure, if my partner was an Omega or Beta."

  
"Is your partner as physically strong as you?"

  
This is the only part of the conversation Iwaizumi wouldn't mind Oikawa being here for.

  
"Um, no. Not as muscular. He's thinner, but really strong. Strongest server on our team," Iwaizumi finishes with not a small amount of pride.

  
"What about height? Is he shorter than you?"

  
Okay, scratch that. No Oikawa here.

  
"Um, no. He's taller. By like just a couple of centimeters."

  
She holds out her arm. It's corded with muscle. She indicates for Iwaizumi to do the same. "What about his wrists? As wide as yours? Mine?"

  
Iwaizumi swallows. "No. More slender."

  
"I'm truly not trying to make you uncomfortable. I just want all young Alphas to know their power and to use that awareness for good."

  
Iwaizumi has no response and the doctor squints at him briefly. To Iwaizumi, it seems like she is coming to some kind of decision about him.

"I knew an Alpha whose wrist was broken during sex when her partner grabbed her too tightly."

  
"I'm not stupid enough to do that."

  
"Well, apparently, I was. I was the Alpha that did it."

  
Iwaizumi can't keep the shock off his face.

  
"I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you stupid."

  
"That's okay--I was. I was careless and my wife paid the price."

  
"Your wife? You...was she okay?"

  
"No, no she wasn't. It was before we were married, we were young. A little older than you are now." She smiles sadly. "I will never forget the pain I caused her. The way her face looked in the hospital after the adrenaline had worn off and before the pain meds kicked in. Every day, I wish I could take it back."

  
"I don't know what to say."

  
The doctor waits, as if she knows Iwaizumi has questions he wants to ask.

  
"Did you break up?"

  
"No, we stayed together, but I was afraid to be physically intimate with her. We struggled, we struggled a lot and I didn't think we were going to make it."

  
"But you did."

  
"We did." Now, she smiles. "We went to a Bonding Therapist."

  
Iwaizumi sighs. He walked right into that one. He doesn't think he and Oikawa are in any danger. They both give as much as they take. And, it's fucking fantastic. 

  
And yet. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't thinking of one of Oikawa's slender, beautiful wrists being snapped. By him. Iwaizumi rubs his hands roughly across his face. He'll do anything to keep Oikawa from being hurt.

  
"Okay. What...um advice do you have for me?"

  
"Are you familiar with balm swatches?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More soon...
> 
> Oh, Iwaizumi.


	3. Kuroo Helps Oikawa...Under Duress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, Iwa-Chan, you were paying attention. Of course it’s Kenma. Since Kuroo has focused on winning his “kitten”, he hasn’t been with anyone else. Not even during rugire. I think it’s romantic.”
> 
> “You would.” Iwaizumi sighs. He has never once felt sorry for his tall, popular teammate with the jacked-up hair, and doesn’t want to start now. But, holy hell, using a scent patch just seemed pathetic. A little voice nudges him—you would do the same. If you couldn’t have Oikawa. “And why don’t you call it rutting, like every other Alpha on the planet?”
> 
> “Because, unlike you, I am not a brute. I prefer the original Latin.”

“Balm swatches? What the hell? Like the patches that single Alphas use?”

“What? No. Wait—Oikawa, what do you know about those? Did you..uh…ever use them? Before we got together?”

“Oh, Iwa-Chan.” Oikawa’s voice has turned pitying. “Why would I ever need something like that when I’ve spent my whole life trying to contain the masses from wanting to enter my sphere?”

“Oi, AnnoyingKawa. I asked you a simple question.” Iwaizumi tightens the grip he has on Oikawa’s hips. His voice—at once both exasperated and suggestive—turns low. “And, what’s this with anyone entering your sphere? You mean my fucking sphere.”

“Iwa, that doesn’t even make sense.” He tries to hide his aroused reaction to Iwaizumi’s tone by dancing out of his grip. “I heard about them from Kuroo.”

“Kuroo? What the hell? He has Omegas and Betas fighting to get close to him.”

“But not the one he wants.”

“So, what, he jacks off to a random Omega’s scent because he can’t have Kenma?”

“Oh, Iwa-Chan, you **were** paying attention. Of **course** it’s Kenma. Since Kuroo has focused on winning his “kitten”, he hasn’t been with anyone else. Not even during _rugire._ I think it’s romantic.”

“You would.” Iwaizumi sighs. He has never once felt sorry for his tall, popular teammate with the jacked-up hair, and doesn’t want to start now. But, holy hell, using a scent patch just seemed pathetic. A little voice nudges him— _you would do the same. If you couldn’t have Oikawa._ “And why don’t you call it rutting, like every other Alpha on the planet?”

“Because, unlike you, I am not a brute. I prefer the original Latin.”

Thinking of being without Oikawa—of having to use a damn patch as a substitute—has made Iwaizumi forget about the doctor. About the balm swatches. And, it sure as hell has made him forget about Kuroo. Because, by some miracle, he is **not** without Oikawa. He’s here—and unbelievably—he loves Iwaizumi back with a ferocity that might even match his own feelings.

“Do you know what I prefer, PretentiousKawa?” Iwaizumi steps closer to Oikawa, who is attempting to look down his nose at him. “MyKawa?”

Oikawa startles at the affectionate term and his eyes darken. “What? What do you prefer?” He takes a step of his own, sliding his hand into Iwaizumi’s inky hair and tugging on the spikes.

“The translation. _Rugire_ means **roar**.” Iwaizumi’s head is now nestled in Oikawa’s shoulder and he turns in to bite Oikawa’s earlobe. His whisper is guttural as he tries to push Oikawa towards their bedroom. “And I’m going to roar when I come inside you.”

Oikawa stops Iwaizumi’s momentum with a sharp push backwards that lands Iwaizumi on the couch. Oikawa’s smile is fierce and possessive and Iwaizumi stifles a moan at the sight of it. “And, then, my educated brute, I’m going to make you roar again when **I** come inside **you**.”

They don’t make it to the bedroom.

~~~

**Oikawa:** Kuroo.

 **Oikawa:** Kuroo.

 **Oikawa:** Kurroooooooo.

**Kuroo:** Dude.

 **Kuroo:** DUDE.

 **Kuroo:** I’m here.

 **Kuroo:** Christ.

**Oikawa:** What are those things called you use?

 **Oikawa:** The patches?

**Kuroo:** U r an ass.

 **Kuroo:** Am never drinking around you again.

 **Kuroo:** I told you that in confidence.

**Oikawa:** No.

 **Oikawa:** You said it 8 beers in.

 **Oikawa:** I just happened to be there.

**Kuroo:** That hurts.

 **Kuroo:** I would not have revealed that

 **Kuroo:** for any fewer than 12 beers.

 **Kuroo:** don’t insult me.

**Oikawa:** The patches, Kuroo.

 **Oikawa:** What are they called?

**Kuroo:** Will you

 **Kuroo:** never

 **Kuroo:** ever

 **Kuroo:** mention

 **Kuroo:** them

 **Kuroo:** again?

**Oikawa:** Sure

**Kuroo:** spark swatches

**Oikawa:** no really

 **Oikawa:** what are they called

**Kuroo:** that is what they are called

 **Kuroo:** you ass.

**Oikawa:** oh I get it

 **Oikawa:** because they light a spark

 **Oikawa** : in you

**Kuroo:** i’m going to kill you

 **Kuroo:** I’m going

 **Kuroo:** watch your back

**Oikawa:** wait!

 **Oikawa:** I am sorry.

 **Oikawa:** this is serious.

 **Oikawa:** and important

 **Oikawa:** because it’s about me.

**Kuroo:** eh? What is this?

 **Kuroo:** trouble in your alpha pair paradise?

**Oikawa** : What? No.

 **Oikawa:** definitely no.

 **Oikawa:** <image attached>

**Kuroo:** Christ.

 **Kuroo:** Stop.

 **Kuroo:** I did not need to see that.

 **Kuroo:** If you’ve got your boyfriends abs next to you

 **Kuroo:** why are you texting me

**Oikawa** : he’s asleep

 **Oikawa:** satisfied

 **Oikawa:** worn out

 **Oikawa:** satiated

**Kuroo:** for the love of all

 **Kuroo:** that is fucking holy

 **Kuroo:** stop

 **Kuroo:** you have 15 seconds

**Oikawa** : he had his volleyball physical today

 **Oikawa:** and this doctor wants him to use

 **Oikawa:** wants us to use

 **Oikawa:** balm swatches during sex

**Kuroo:** just a sec

**Oikawa:** why

 **Oikawa:** Kuroo

 **Oikawa:** Kuroo

**Kuroo:** how does Iwaizumi put up with you

 **Kuroo:** what the fuck does

 **Kuroo:** just a sec mean to you

 **Kuroo:** I was finding the brochure from the lab

**Oikawa:** oh

 **Oikawa:** thank you

 **Oikawa:** I’m sorry

**Kuroo:** here it is

 **Kuroo:** balm swatches

 **Kuroo:** <image attached>

**Oikawa:** oh

 **Oikawa:** ‘crafted from the calming scents of unbonded Omegas’

 **Oikawa:** these labs sound creepy

 **Oikawa:** what do they do with the omegas

**Kuroo:** you watch too much sci-fi

 **Kuroo:** they don’t hurt them

 **Kuroo:** the omegas get paid

 **Kuroo:** a lot I’m guessing

 **Kuroo:** based on how expensive everything is

**Oikawa:** what is the lab name?

**Kuroo:** Tengoku

**Oikawa:** thank you Kuroo

 **Oikawa:** I mean it

 **Oikawa:** I owe you

 **Oikawa:** how is kitten?

**Kuroo:** Christ. Kawa.

 **Kuroo:** he’s perfect.

**Oikawa:** does he know yet

 **Oikawa:** have you told him

**Kuroo:** gotta go

 **Kuroo:** catch you later

 **Kuroo:** talk about any of this

 **Kuroo:** and you die

 **Kuroo:** painfully

**Oikawa:** Kuroo!

 **Oikawa:** you have to tell him

 **Oikawa:** kuroo.

 **Okawa:** Kuroo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo! Always a good mate to have...


	4. Tengoku and Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi and Oikawa can't seem to discuss Iwa's bonding therapist appointment, without, well...bonding. They manage it this time, over tea.

Iwaizumi awoke to a dark room, the only light reflected on Oikawa’s face from the reflection of his phone.

“Please tell me you have not been taking pictures of me.”

“Iwa-Chan, of course not. Well…”

Iwaizumi muffled out a growl, which sounded weak even to his ears. “Well?”

“Picture. Only one. And, I just sent it to Kuroo.”

The growl was getting more pronounced. “Kuroo.”

“And, it was just your abs! Well, your abs with my hands on them. Mmmm. If your abs weren’t technically also mine, I would hate you for them.” At this, Oikawa reaches his hands out to drag them over Iwaizumi’s torso, palming the muscles. “Shit, Iwa-Chan, why do yours look so much better than mine?”

Iwaizumi curled his torso and started to sit up, causing his abdominal muscles to flex under Oikawa’s hands. Oikawa let out a breath between clenched teeth, which turned into a hiss when Iwaizumi grabbed his wrist.

“Your abs are perfect.” He nipped at Oikawa’s jaw and then opened his mouth wide enough to gently bite down—his top teeth on Oikawa’s cheek and his bottom underneath his jawline. He pressed down firmer and then released. “And, don’t send pictures of me to anyone.”

Oikawa’s eyes were dark and his hand on Iwaizumi’s abs pressed down. Hard. “I had to prove that we were okay after I asked him about the patches.”

“Holy hell! Does privacy mean nothing to you?”

“Privacy?” Oikawa scoffed and his hold on Iwaizumi’s stomach turned teasing. “Kuroo doesn’t count. Besides, you never told me what the balm swatches were, just that the Bonding Therapist told you to use them. I’ve been researching.”

“I didn’t tell you because just talking about it with you led to this.” Iwaizumi waved a hand at both of their naked forms on the couch. Fully awake, he groaned at the crick in his neck and grabbed Oikawa’s arm. “Bedroom.”

Oikawa licked his lips. “Nope, caveman. Showers—me first. You—tea.”

::

Freshly showered, with drawstring pajama pants and cups of tea, they sat in bed together.

“Look at how domestic we are, Iwa-Chan! I don’t think we have to worry about our ‘animalistic natures’ as much as your Bonding Therapist says we do.”

“She’s not **my** Bonding…whatever. Wait, I didn’t say she said that.”

“It’s come up a lot in my research. But, you first—I want to hear everything she said about the swatches.”

“Not much, really. She gave me the name of the labs and said that they’d be able to walk us through it. She said that having the scent…on the swatch whatever…with us during sex would take the edge off.”

“Hmmm? What if we don’t want to take the edge off?”

“That’s what I told her and she said that it could be replaced with something that we’d like as much or better.”

“That doesn’t sound very professional, Iwa-Chan. Was she hitting on you?” He squinted over his tea mug.

“Not bloody likely, JealousKawa. She has a wife and is bonded. And an Alpha on top of it all!”

“Well, I’m an Alpha and I hit on you all the time.”

“Because you’re my bloody bonded mate, you idiot. And, you’re the one that gets hits on all the time! Don’t put that shit on me.”

“Oh, Iwa-Chan. I only have eyes for you. And your abs.”

“You got that fucking right.” His smirking eyes were focused on Oikawa’s lips and it made Oikawa hum in pleasure.

“You get hit on more than you realize, but in this case, I’m glad you’re so clueless. So, anyway, Kuroo! He gave me the name of the lab and I’ve been on their site. Tengoku labs.”

“Yes—the therapist recommended the same. Ridiculous name.”

“Well, they’re trying for some subliminal messaging, but it does lack a bit of nuance. You would not believe the number of patches they have, but Balm Swatches are apparently some of the newest.”

“What the fuck is up with that name, anyway?”

“Balm? They’re trying to make the whole thing sound soothing, but I don’t know, it’s kind of giving me creepy vibes. Listen to this: “Our balm swatches are crafted from the calming scents of unbonded Omegas.”

“Wait, what? Well, what the fuck do they do with the Omegas?”

“Iwa-Chan, that’s just what I said!”

“They don’t hurt them do they?”

“Kuroo thought no, that they just get paid a lot and it’s no big deal. Maybe like donating blood?”

“Well, we can ask when we go.”

“Wait, you really want to do this?”

“Oikawa, I haven’t told you everything the therapist said to me.”

“Oh my gods. She DID hit on you! What did she say?”

“Christ—please listen to me. No. She told me that she had injured her partner during sex, broke her wrist when she gripped it too hard—"

“Why does she keep talking to you about sex? I just really don’t think that’s appropriate—

“—that is what you’re taking from that story? Oikawa, she’s a bonding therapist. That’s what the hell they do—is talk to you about bonding and mating and sex! But, are you listening? She broke her partner’s wrist.”

“I’ve heard of that happening before, I think. Remember that Omega who was in our second year at Aoba Josai who smelled like kimokusei flowers and she was dating—”

“Her partner was an Alpha, Oikawa. An Alpha with a…slender bone structure.”

“Oh, Iwa-Chan.” Oikawa set the mug down on the desk next to the bed. “You are not going to break me. Do you really think I’m that fragile? Even without your ridiculous abs, I’m still strong, one of the strongest guys on our team.”

Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s wrist and set it beside his own. “Look, just look, Tooru.” Iwaizumi reached a finger from his other hand and traced from Oikawa’s slender middle finger down across the back of his hand, over his wrist, drawing attention to the long lines of his hands and arms. His finger was trembling slightly, but Oikawa didn't know if that was from Iwaizumi's emotion or his own shiver at the touch. “Please. Can we do this?”

“Iwa-Chan.” Oikawa tilted Iwaizumi’s head back up to look in his eyes. “I don’t think for a minute you would ever hurt me. Ever. But, yes, we can do this. But, if I get any creepy, dystopian vibes at Tengoku, we’re leaving. And building a plan for rescuing the Omegas they have hidden away in there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know my chapters are a bit short. It's the only way I can ensure I keep going! 
> 
> Kudos and comments keep me going, so thank you! This is my first real fic...


	5. Tengoku Labs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi and Oikawa are finally at Tengoku Labs, picking out a Balm Swatch scent. Iwaizumi is worried about Oikawa's motivations.  
> ::  
> "You watch too many action movies. A wire? What is this, 1995? No, I am not wearing…” Here, Oikawa used the air quotes that drove Iwaizumi crazy. “…a wire.”
> 
> “We’re going to go in and get out. Sit through this bloody appointment, get the damn swatches and leave.”
> 
> “Do you think they’ll let us try them out there, Iwa-Chan? I’m getting a little excited about experimenting with them.”

Iwaizumi cannot believe they are standing outside of Tengoku labs—this one a small satellite in Miyagi, of all places. He and Oikawa had waited until a trip home to finally visit the labs. Iwaizumi had not wanted Oikawa anywhere near the main lab in Tokyo—its futuristic exterior had Oikawa wrapped in science-fiction fueled conspiracy stories. When Iwaizumi had found Oikawa investigating hidden cameras he could wear on his body during their visit, he cancelled the appointment his Bonding Therapist had made for them there.

The Miyagi office was small and looked like a regular healthcare office. Iwaizumi glanced at Oikawa out of the side of his vision. He was thrumming with excitement.

“For the love of all that is fucking holy, please tell me you are not wearing a camera.”

“Iwa-Chan! No, of course not.”

“A wire?”

“You watch too many action movies. A wire? What is this, 1995? No, I am not wearing…” Here, Oikawa used the air quotes that drove Iwaizumi crazy. “…a wire.”

“We’re going to go in and get out. Sit through this bloody appointment, get the damn swatches and leave.”

“Do you think they’ll let us try them out there, Iwa-Chan? I’m getting a little excited about experimenting with them.”

“Oi! We are not fucking in the middle of the labs—they probably have cameras everywhere.” He eyes Oikawa suspiciously. “Although you’d probably like that, wouldn’t you? Exhibitionist.”

Oikawa turns to face him, gaze lowering down Iwaizumi’s torso, slow and predatory. “While the world would surely benefit from seeing my form I admit…no one is allowed…” He steps closer to Iwaizumi and grips one of his powerful biceps. “…To. Ever. See. You.”

Oikawa’s gaze is focused on Iwaizumi’s mouth and he reaches a thumb out to brush across the lower lip. His other hand grips Iwaizumi’s bicep harder, eliciting a grunt and a growled response. “Like I’d ever let someone fucking see your form, you jackass. In fact, that form is going to be under me as soon as we get home.”

Oikawa’s eyes glittered. “Well, let’s get our swatches then, possessive Alpha.”

“As if you’re any less possessive.”

“Oh, Iwa-Chan, when will you learn.” He leans in to whisper in Iwaizumi’s ear, hand still tight on his arm. “I’m more possessive than you will ever be. I would rip someone apart that tried anything with you.”

He lets go of Iwaizumi suddenly and steps forward, throwing an innocent smile over his shoulder. “Let’s go, shall we? We don’t want to be late.”

::

While the outside of Tengoku-Miyagi looked normal enough, the inside is something else altogether. Iwaizumi is not sure he’s ever seen so much glass in one place. The desks are glass. Wall partitions are glass. Even parts of the floor are glass.

They’re shown to a small office that feels more like living room than examining room. If anything, it reminds Iwaizumi of the Bonding Therapist’s office and he wonders if the resemblance is intentional.

While they wait for their Swatch Mixers—both of them had swallowed a laugh at that ridiculousness—Oikawa cannot keep still. After first peering into the corners of the room for a camera, he’s now looking suspiciously at the artwork. He jumps—with one hand still on the corner of a canvas—when the door opens.

“Hello! Welcome to Tengoku.”

Iwaizumi wasn’t sure what to expect, but all he can think is…this wasn’t it. Two people have entered the room—an Omega and an Alpha if he had to guess. The Alpha is a tall woman, at least 185 cm and completely ripped. Iwaizumi would not want to be on the receiving end of one of her spikes. The Omega is petite, finely formed and with a beauty to his face that immediately (and unwittingly) brings Oikawa to mind. What is most surprising about the duo, however, is their age. They look barely out of college.

They had spoken their welcome in tandem, which Iwaizumi couldn’t decide landed them closer to polished or creepy.

“Thank you! My partner Iwaizumi Hajime and I, Oikawa Tooru, are happy to make your acquaintance today.”

Oikawa was all sparkles and quick smiles and it was clear that the Tengoku therapists were not immune to his charm.

“Oh, we are so looking forward to this session, such a gorgeous Alpha pair to work with. Our names are Shi and Sebun.” The Omega had spoken and had paused. Both he and the Alpha seemed to be breathing in oddly.

“What charming names you have.” Oikawa seemed to playing a part in a scene that Iwaizumi couldn’t hope to understand the undercurrent of.

The Alpha—Sebun—laughed. “Unconventional, yes. Those aren’t our real names of course. We all pick the number of our first successful swatch to use. Mine was #7 of our Protector Swatch line.”

“Those are the ones for Omegas right?” Oikawa had reread the brochure so many times, he probably could have given this marketing talk. What he really wanted, Iwaizumi knew, was the inside information.

“Yes, for Omegas with no mate, these can be…well, almost life saving, giving the Omega a scent aura of a protective Alpha so that they can move through their day without being bothered. It is unfortunate that this kind of product is even necessary. Things are getting better for Omegas, but, well, we all know there are Alphas among us who do not deserve the scent.”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi voiced their agreement. Just the thought of Alphas taking advantage of Omegas had them both giving off aggressive pheromones and they both instinctively stepped back. Oddly enough, both of the Swatch Mixers took a step forward, Sebun angling herself slightly in front of Shi.

Shi stepped out front behind Sebun with a smirk. “And, I, specialize in mixing Spark swatches. #4 was my first and is still our most popular blend.”

“Oh!” Oikawa was all smiles. “We know someone who uses those.” Iwaizumi knew they were both wondering if #4 was the blend that Kuroo was using.

“Do you? Excellent! I like to think of Spark Swatches as protecting Omegas too, ultimately. If you don’t think it too forward, I have to tell you." He took another deep breath in through his nose. "Your scents are—from a clinical perspective—intoxicating, and well, the way they blend together is lovely.”

Sebun laughed. “Shi, let’s not get ahead of ourselves. We’re here to match them with the perfect Balm Swatch, not recruit them as donor clients.”

Shi turns to them with an apologetic smile and a wink. “You should see Sebun when we have Omega pairs in here. She’s already crafting new Protector and Power swatch blends in her head within minutes.”

“Are there a lot of Omega pairs?” This surprises Iwaizumi.

“More than you would think. Omegas crave touch.” He lifts his hands in an expansive gesture. “So often two friends who share comforting touches develop into something more. The reason for your surprise is that many of them are couples in private only. An omega pair is, unfortunately, too much temptation for an unscrupulous Alpha. Even a pair that’s bonded together. Assaults are not uncommon.”

“But, that’s awful!” Iwaizumi sputters.

“Yes.” Shi is nodding his head slowly, but then a smile lights his eyes. “And, there are those scents again. You two are so responsive.”

They both turn to a standing display case that they’ve wheeled in behind them and pull it to rest in from of Iwaizumi and Oikawa.

“Balm swatches.” Sebun’s voice has taken on an almost reverent quality. “Our newest swatch for Alphas.” She looks up with a smile. “That we found completely by accident. Have you ever seen an Omega comfort their Alpha in public? The way with just a hand on their arm and a quick scent release, the Alpha relaxes?”

“Yes.” They’ve both seen this happen at team parties, especially.

“Well, we typically use those scents in our universal calming devices. They can calm a room and promote a sense of well-being for any secondary gender, but especially Alphas. Well…as we are the ones who usually need it. One of our mixers for those device blends—an Alpha—happened to spill a liquid blend of the Omega comfort scent he was working on. It was entirely against protocol for him to not change before going home, but he didn’t, thinking it would be no problem and he was running late. It was just a comfort scent after all.”

“What happened?” Oikawa’s eyes are practically glowing by this point.

“When he arrived home to his Alpha mate, and the particular Omega comfort scent on him mixed with their pheromones, well, there was an unexpected result. A physical mating session that was unique for them—and this was a pair who had been bonded for years. He immediately worked to isolate the comforting pheromones that Omegas release to calm Alphas and used it to create a new blend to be tested on Alpha pairs. We discovered that it could remove some of the danger from Alpha mating, without removing any of the…intensity. We are now releasing this research in the form of Balm Swatches.”

“How do we pick one?” Oikawa’s left foot was tapping slightly and he was leaning towards the display case.

“We’re actually going to split you up to different sides of the room and have you test the blends we’ve prepared for you today. You’ll rank them individually and will hopefully find one that is in the top several for both of you.”

“How do we test them? What are we supposed to be looking for?” Iwaizumi was glad that Oikawa was taking the lead, but was shocked that he’d forgotten one of his goals for coming.

“Um, before that, can you tell us how you get the scents from Omegas? It doesn’t hurt them, does it?”

“Oh, Iwa-Chan, thank you for remembering!” He turns to squint at Shi and Sebun. “How do you get the scents?”

“Wonderful questions!” Shi is beaming at both of them. “First, our scent extraction process is proprietary, so I cannot give you specifics, but we take care of all of our client donors. They are paid for their time and we do not actually extract anything from them—no bodily fluids—only their scents. If an Omega is donating a comfort scent, we might, for example show images of Alphas in distress and then non-invasively collect the pheromones they release.”

“As for how you’ll test them?” Sebun's face erupts in a grin. “Easy. You simply smell them and pick the ones you like the best.”

“That’s it?” Iwaizumi and Oikawa say in unison.

“That’s it.” Shi and Sebun respond, each lifting a tray of vials from the display case.

::

“I cannot believe we both picked the same scent as our favorite, Iwa-Chan! Shi said that was very rare.”

Oikawa is clutching the bag from Tengoku that is filled with instructions, two vials, and several swatches in hermetically sealed pouches as they push open the doors to the outside.

“Oi, I didn’t have a chance to ask you before.” As soon as Shi and Sebun had discovered they had picked the same scent, it had been a whirlwind of directions, checking-out, and paying. “Why did you like #10 the best?”

“Hmmm. It just smelled the best, Iwa-Chan. Sweet like vanilla, but not too sweet. There was something else there, too…”

“Like lemon?”

Oikawa grabbed onto Iwaizumi’s wrist with his free hand. “Yes! Exactly, Iwa-Chan. Lemon.” His hand moved to interlace their fingers. “Now we get to go home and try it out.”

“Whose house are we going to? Shit, now I wish we had done this in Tokyo.”

“Oh, Iwa-Chan, please do not underestimate my planning abilities. My house is empty tonight, remember? My parents are at my sister’s.” He tugged on Iwaizumi’s hand. “What was that about my form being under you again?”

Iwaizumi growled. They both took off, running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left! Where that 'eventual smut' tag will be realized. 
> 
> Let me know if you liked Tengoku Labs! I might use it to tell other stories...


	6. I Feel Like I Always Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Iwaizumi have made it home with their balm swatches. The house is empty.

When the door to Oikawa’s family home is finally shut behind them, Iwaizumi and Oikawa simply look at each other, chests heaving. It’s the first time they’ve been alone in the house for days and that realization—in addition to the bag in Oikawa’s hand—should have them rushing into each other. Or sprinting to the bedroom.

Instead, they pause. Each of them watching the other. After several heartbeats, Iwaizumi holds his hand out with a small smile, his eyes practically glowing with anticipation. Oikawa takes the offered hand and pulls him through the house until they are safely in his childhood room, pressing his back to the door after closing and locking it. Iwaizumi takes a step towards him, but Oikawa puts out his hand with a plea.

“Stop. Please just…just stand there for a minute.”

Oikawa knows that he can be annoying. And whiny. And self-centered. But, he is never, ever ungrateful or unappreciative. He takes a minute to simply look. To look at Iwaizumi. He spears him with a direct gaze, from black, spiky hair down. Down.

“Oi, what are you looking at?” Oikawa can see a flush along his cheekbones and his returning gaze is now tipped over Oikawa’s shoulder.

“My gorgeous mate. I don’t tell you enough how handsome you are—how absolutely stunning I find you.”

“What’s this, Oikawa? Is the Omega scent going to your damn brain?” Iwaizumi’s eyes are back on him and his voice is stern, but Oikawa can hear the pleasure in it.

“Iwa-Chan. We haven’t even **opened** the Omega scent yet. This is just me. Just **us**.”

Oikawa pulls one of the pouches from the bag, before letting the rest drop to the floor.

“Although, now that you mention it.” He opens the sealed pouch with a tab and the sweet, lemony scent wafts between them. With his hand still up, palm facing Iwaizumi and essentially holding him in place, Oikawa tosses the open pouch on the bed.

Iwaizumi’s eyes dart between the pouch on the bed and Oikawa.

“Um, am I supposed to feel different?”

“I don’t know, Iwa-Chan. How do you feel?”

Iwaizumi’s eyes pin Oikawa to the door.

“I feel like I always feel. Like you’re the most fucking beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Oikawa swallows. Hard. “I’m listening.”

“And, I can’t believe you’re mine.”

Oikawa’s voice catches. Just a bit. “Believe it, Iwa-Chan.”

“And I want to fuck you until you see stars.”

Oikawa stops breathing. He has no response to this, other than to put both hands up. They are shaking slightly and the unexpected physical vulnerability from his mate in this moment keeps Iwaizumi rooted to the floor.

They have had sex more times than Oikawa can count, but everything suddenly feels new.

“Iwa-Chan, can you…” He presses his hands outward again.

“Can I what, Tooru?”

Hearing his first name—so rare when they aren’t in bed together—grounds Oikawa and his hands stop shaking.

“Can you take off your clothes for me? Please, Hajime?”

Without taking his eyes off Oikawa, Iwaizumi grabs his shirt by the front hem, arms crossed in front, and pulls it over his head, dropping it behind him. Oikawa licks his lips and Iwaizumi’s eyes drop to his mouth, snapping the button on his jeans, and then lowering the zipper. With a push, his jeans fall to a pool on the floor and Iwaizumi steps out of them, kicking them backwards. He’s in nothing but black boxer briefs and Oikawa can see his erection tenting the soft fabric. Iwaizumi pauses, his arms loose at his sides.

“You’re not finished, Iwa-Chan.”

At this, Iwaizumi uses his thumbs to pull down his briefs, snapping them around and over his cock and down his legs, briefs landing near his jeans on the floor.

“I can assure you, ImpatientKawa, that I’m just getting started.” His face quirks into a small smile. “Your turn.”

Oikawa unbuttons his shirt slowly and Iwaizumi’s eyes follow each movement. When he shrugs out of the sleeves and the shirt falls next to him, Iwaizumi breathes out hard through his nose.

“Your damn skin.”

“What about my skin, Iwa-Chan?”

“Holy Christ. You’re so gorgeous.”

Oikawa undoes his button and zipper and pushes down his jeans, using his feet to tug down the opposite legs.

“How are you so perfect?” Iwaizumi’s eyes are rolling down his legs. “Your fucking skinny jeans. Do you wear them just to drive me insane? And, how do your boxers even fit under them?”

“Talent, Iwa-Chan.”

He steps out of his boxers and meets Iwaizumi’s stare. It is rare that they are looking at each other while both naked and standing and Oikawa can’t stop the small moan that escapes while taking in Iwaizumi.

The expression on his face is so heated that Oikawa’s eyes dart lower out of self-preservation. But now, he’s staring at defined pecs and a fit torso lined with muscular dips and planes. The V above his hips frames his soft happy trail and abdomen, now host to Iwaizumi’s flushed, hard cock jutted against it. A drop of pre-come glistens on the tip and Oikawa breathes in sharply. He tears his eyes away and focuses on his mate’s thick thighs, corded with muscle. Then, shaped calves and feet formed into a wide stance. Everything encased in warm, tan skin.

“Do you see something you like, ‘Kawa?” He takes a small step forward. “Because I see some things I bloody love.” He takes another step. “Can I come closer?”

Oikawa nods. “What…” His voice is not quite as firm as he would like it. He tries again. “What do you love?”

Iwaizumi is now standing directly in front of him, cocks almost brushing against each other. He reaches out a hand to run through Oikawa’s hair.

“I fucking love your hair.” He gently tugs on a wavy lock and then his hand trails down his face. “You already know how fucking pretty you are so I don’t need to talk to you about your face.” His hand dips lower. “But, I’m not sure if you know about your neck.”

“What about my neck?” Oikawa’s hands are still at his side. Waiting.

“Your neck is beautiful and the way it hits the top of your shoulder…” Iwaizumi is tracing a slow circle on just this spot, “…is perfect. It makes me want to kiss it. Rest my head there. It makes me not mind being shorter than you.”

Oikawa lets out a breathy laugh.

“But, just for a moment. Then, I’m thinking about this.” Iwaizumi hands are now ghosting over Oikawa’s scent gland. He leans in and inhales deeply. “Your scent drives me fucking out of my mind.” He licks a finger and then pads it over his scent gland. Oikawa’s hips thrust forward involuntarily.

Iwaizumi’s hands are now rubbing down Oikawa’s chest, running down the line between his pecs. “Holy hell, your fucking skin, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi’s mother has some china pieces from her own mother that are only pulled out for special ceremonies. They remind him of Oikawa’s skin and its porcelain perfection.

His hands are now pulling down the center of Oikawa’s abdomen, but he separates them to palm both hipbones. His gaze, though, is fully centered on Oikawa’s cock. Where his own matches his skin tone, Oikawa’s flushes much darker. “So fucking gorgeous.” It jumps under his gaze and Iwaizumi’s eyes rise up to Oikawa. “You have such a kink for praise.”

“Everyone has a kink for praise, Iwa-Chan. But, honestly, it’s more that I have a kink for your low voice. Especially when it’s giving me compliments.”

“Well I have a kink for you.” Keeping his hands on Oikawa’s hipbones, he lowers to his knees. “In my mouth.”

Without any more preamble he leans forward and licks Oikawa’s cock from base to tip and then softly grabs it between his lips. He tongues the slit, spreading pre-come around the head. One hand grabs his base and the other spreads and pushes on Oikawa’s abdomen.

Oikawa looks down to meet Iwaizumi’s gaze and his hips jump. In response, Iwaizumi presses harder on his abdomen to keep him still, at the same time taking him deeper in his mouth. Firm, slow strokes of Iwaizumi’s mouth partner with his tongue circling his sensitive head. Oikawa’s head falls back against the door and his hand pulls through Iwaizumi’s hair. The searing, wet heat now encased around his cock followed by the slow burn of their undressing has Oikawa already embarrassingly close to climaxing.

“Wait, Iwa, I’m…”

Iwaizumi’s hands move to grip Oikawa’s ass, first massaging and then using the grip on his cheeks to pull him into his mouth with short, quick thrusts. He pauses only to slightly twist Oikawa’s cock with his lips and lick his head and then is thrusting him into his mouth again, tongue laying out flat.

“Hajime…Haj…I’m…”

Iwaizumi hums and takes Oikawa deeper. Heat pools is his lower abdomen and his eyes squeeze shut. Back arching, chin raising, head thudding back on door and with a small scream, he releases into Iwaizumi’s mouth. His hands are tugging, tugging though Iwaizumi’s spikes and then finally rest flat on his scalp.

Iwaizumi sucks him through his orgasm. When Oikawa is able to open his eyes and shakily looks down, he’s greeted with a hooded, pleased stare. Iwaizumi is still gently licking his cock and a delicious shudder travels down his spine.

Iwaizumi pulls back with a final kiss to the head of his cock and then wipes his mouth, not breaking eye contact. Oikawa urges him up to standing with a pull on his arms and then frames his face with both hands, leaning in for a kiss. He licks into Iwaizumi’s mouth and can taste himself, causing another shudder to jolt his spine. Iwaizumi steps in closer until their bodies are flush and Oikawa can feel his hard length against him.

Without breaking the kiss, Oikawa’s hands move from Iwaizumi’s biceps to waist to ass, pulling him even closer with a firm pull. Iwaizumi groans into the kiss and his hands press on Oikawa’s scent glands, causing him to pull back with a gasp and regard Iwaizumi with darkened eyes of melted chocolate.

“Hajime. That was…” Oikawa’s hands are now at the base of Iwaizumi’s spine, still pressing him closer. “I came so fast…you were...” He finally rests his forehead on Iwaizumi’s collarbone and finishes softly, “…thank you.”

Iwaizumi lifts Oikawa with a sudden push under both thighs. Oikawa sucks a mark on Iwaizumi’s collarbone as he wraps his legs around his waist. He moves inward to press against Iwaizumi’s scent gland, biting it softly.

Iwaizumi growls and turns toward the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied about six chapters! It will be seven. The final chapter had to be broken into two...so the smut could last LONGER.


End file.
